Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6.
Here is part six of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Cartoon Story. Cast *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Hooded Claw as Sid Phillips *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis *and more Transcript *Hooded Claw: Oh, a survivor! Where's the rebel base? Talk! (drops Spongebob and uses a spy glass) I can see your will is strong. Well, we have ways of making you talk. Where are your rebel friends now? (Evil Laughing) *Mother: Hooded Claw, your Pop Tarts are ready! *Hooded Claw: All right! (Spongebob's head catches fire as he screams and dips his head into the water to stop the flame) *Patrick: Are you all right? I'm proud of you, Sonic. A lesser man would've talked under such torture. *Spongebob: I sure hope this isn't permanent. *Patrick: Still no word from Star Command. We're not that far from the spaceport. *Spongebob: The door. (sees a door open and runs toward it) It's open! We're free! *Patrick: But, Sonic, we don't know what's out there! *Spongebob: I'll tell you wha-- (stops and yells in Captain Hook's voice) Whoa! They're gonna eat us, Mario! Do something, quick! *Patrick: Shield your eyes! (tries to shoot Dil, but finds his laser running out, and screams in terror) Oh no! No! It's not working! I recharged it before I left! Spongebob, help me, please! Do something! *Spongebob: Okay, Pat, you idiot. But you're a character, so here's what we'll do. Use your karate-chop action. Get away! (uses Patrick's karate chop action to scare the characters away) *Patrick: Hey! Hey! How're you doin' that? Stop that! *Spongebob: Back! Back, you savages! Back! *Patrick: Sonic, stop it... RIGHT NOW! *Spongebob: Sorry, guys, but dinner's cancelled. (runs away, leaving Mario behind) There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home! (almost bumps into Tiny, who barely awakens, before Mario grabs Sonic and hides with him) *Patrick: Another stunt like that, buckteeth boy, and you're gonna get us killed. *Spongebob: Don't tell me what to do. *Patrick: Shh! *Spongebob: Yee-haw! Giddyap, partner! We got to get this wagon train a-movin'! (Hector awakens in surprise and hears the noise) What do we do now? *Patrick: Split up! (as Spongebob hides in a closet and shuts the door, Pat hides in a room with a TV after Hector leaves. After seeing the commercials, Pat walks away, singing 'I Will Go Sailing No More' by Randy Newman, passes along the room toward a window, and starts to fly, only to fall and break apart) *Anais Watterson: Oh! What's this? A Pat toy? What a sorry state he's in. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs